


Night fly (fanart sssfc17)

by viridian_thunder



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, SuperCorp, sssfe17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridian_thunder/pseuds/viridian_thunder
Summary: Fan art for the Secret Santa Exchane





	Night fly (fanart sssfc17)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gveret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gveret/gifts).



Happy hollidays! I'm kinda new in all of this, so I hope I didn't mess up with the tags or anything (feel free to say so if I did!) This is for the Supergirl Secret Santa Femslash Exchange. Hope you like your gift :) -I intend on adding real coloring and retouch it in shortly, so I will edit it and post the new one.- 


End file.
